Xever
Xever Montes, nach seiner Mutation als "Fishface" bekannt, ist ein Mitglied des Foot Clans und ein Antagonist der Turtles. Dieser Charakter wurde speziell für die 2012 Animationsserie erschaffen. 2012 Animationsserie Xever als Straßenkind Xever war ein brasilianischer (das erklärt seinen Akzent bei dem er sch/ch wie "s" auspricht und manchmal das R rollt) Straßenverbrecher, der schon von Kindesbeinen an durch Diebstahl und Einbruch mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt geriet und dafür schließlich ins Gefängnis kam, nachdem er versucht hatte, einen Aktenkoffer aus einem Bürotresor zu stehlen. Der Shredder, dem dieser Koffer gehörte und der sich von Xevers Fähigkeiten sehr beeindruckt gezeigt hatte, befreite ihn aus dem Gefängnis und nahm ihn und seine Kenntnisse um das Leben auf der Straße in seine Dienste. Als der Shredder Hinweise darauf erhielt, dass sein alter, tot geglaubter Erzfeind Hamato Yoshi sich anscheinend in New York City aufhielt, begab der er sich nach Amerika und beauftragte sowohl Xever als auch Chris Bradford, seinen anderen Gefolgsmann, nach Yoshi zu suchen. Diese Zusammenarbeit mißfiel beiden "Partnern" wegen ihren unterschiedlichen Lebensauffassungen: Bradford hielt Xever unter seiner Würde, während Xever seinerseits Bradfords strikter Ehrencodex und Prominentenstatus nicht gefiel. Nachdem die Turtles, die Ziehsöhne Yoshis (der in der Zwischenzeit zu einem Mutanten geworden war), den beiden jedoch ihre ersten Niederlagen zugefügt hatten und daher die Gunst des Shredders teilweise verloren hatten, fanden die beiden allmählich eine gemeinsame Basis und begannen, im Team nach den Turtles zu suchen. Nach einigen Kämpfen mit den Turtles hat sich Xever mit Raphael seinen persönlichen Busenfeind gemacht. Schließlich bot den beiden sich die Gelegenheit, Rache an den Turtles zu nehmen, als diese versuchten, eine Mutagenbombe der außerirdischen Kraang zu entschärfen, deren Inhalt die gesamte Stadt zu mutieren drohte. Unglücklicherweise waren sich beide der Natur dieser Waffe nicht bewusst, und als sie von den Turtles in die Enge getrieben wurden, entschied sich Bradford, die Turtles mit sich in den Tod zu reißen, anstatt eine erneute Niederlage durch deren Hand einzustecken. Als er aber die Bombe mit seinem Schwert anstach, ließ er statt des Sprengsatzes den Mutagentank platzen, und er und Xever wurden von der Substanz überspült. Da Xever kurz zuvor bei einem Fischhändler einen lebenden Fisch angefasst hatte, wurde er in einen grotesken Fischmutanten verwandelt. FähigkeitenBearbeiten Als Mensch war Xever ein geschickter Akrobat und Messerkämpfer, der es durchaus allein mit ganzen Gegnergruppen - von den Turtles ganz zu schweigen - aufnehmen konnte. Als Lieblingswaffe führte er mindestens zwei Butterflymesser mit sich; in seiner Mutantenform verwendete er eine weit größere Version eines Balisongs, welche schon als Kurzschwert zählen kann. Als Fischmutant ist Xever selbstverständlich an eine Existenz im Wasser angepasst, und gemäß der Fischspezies, der er seine gegenwärtige Form verdankt, verfügt er über Giftzähne. Allerdings hat das den Nachteil, dass er sich nicht mehr frei an Land bewegen kann, ohne auszutrocknen oder zu ersticken. Um sich an Land fortbewegen zu können, benötigt er ein spezielles humanoides Exoskelett, welches von Baxter Stockman mithilfe von Kraang-Technologie konstruiert wurde. Außerdem besitzt Xever wegen der Physiologie der Fische eine besondere Überempfindlichkeit gegenüber Schall- und Vibrationsangriffen. Die einzige Gemeinsamkeit die Xever/Fishface mit seiner früheren Menschlichkeit verbindet ist seine Persönlichkeit. Er ist ein wenig arrogant, spottet gerne und zieht Sprüche auf kosten anderer. Er wagt es sogar hinter Shredders rücken ihn als "hässlich" zu bezeichnen. Tatsächlich hat er wenig Loyalität zu ihm, sondern dient ihm nur weil er ihn aus dem Knast befreit hat. Er hat trotzdem leichte Furcht vor ihm genau wie vor Tiger Claw auf Grund seiner Existenz als Fisch. Es scheint auch als habe Xever andere Interessen als nur die des Shredders wie man in "Meet Mondo Gecko" sieht, skatet er auch gerne. Auftritte * "New Friend, Old Enemy" * "Never Say Xever" * "The Gauntlet" * "Panic in the Sewers" (Cameo) * "Mousers Attack!" * "The Alien Agenda" * "The Pulverizer" * "Baxter's Gambit" * "The Pulverizer Returns!" * "Showdown (Part 1)" * "Mikey Gets Shellacne" * "Wormquake! (Part 1)" * "Wormquake! (Part 2)" * "The Legend of the Kuro Kabuto" * "Vengeance is Mine" * "The Invasion (Part 1)" * "The Invasion (Part 2)" * "Vision Quest" (Als Vision) * "Serpent Hunt" * "The Pig and the Rhino" * "Casey Jones VS. The Underworld" * "Meet Mondo Gecko" Trivia * Xevers menschliche Form ist eine wahrscheinliche Anspielung auf den 2013 verstorbenen amerikanischen Schauspieler Jim Kelly, der durch den Bruce Lee-Film Enter the Dragon (deutscher Titel: Der Mann mit der Todeskralle) zu Berühmtheit gelangte. * Auf Deutsch lautet Fishface's Name übersetzt "Fischgesicht" oder "Fischfresse". In der deutschen Synchronisation der Serie dagegen wird sein englischer Name unverändert verwendet. * Xevers Nachname "Montes" wurde erstmals in der Episode "Meet Mondo Gecko" erwähnt * Nach einigen Andeutungen könnte man vermuten Xever wünsche sich eine Freundin, da er in der 2 Staffel zwei mal so ein ähnliches Thema angesprochen hat. **"Ich will wieder wie ein Mann leben, und wie einer lieben" (Mikey Gets Shellacne) **"Ich hab gehört es ist halb Weib halb Tunfisch. Eine heiße Geliebte" (Wormquake! (Part 1)) Quellen * http://de.tmnt.wikia.com/wiki/Xever Kategorie:Feinde Kategorie:Mutanten Kategorie:Foot Clan Kategorie:Shredders Handlanger Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Akrobaten Kategorie:Kampfkünstler Kategorie:Latein-Amerikaner Kategorie:Tiermutanten Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Kriminelle Kategorie:Purple Dragons Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Lebewesen